Back Where It Started
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Plain miserable, after being dumped by her whatever boyfriend, Kitty finds herself all alone at the institute. She feels as if no one understands her at all, will a certain firecracker change that, or will he be the one that's burned by her scorn (CHP 5!)
1. Mood Swings

I just wanted to write something. I also know that I have about a million other stories to write but don't worry all of them including this one will get done. And if you would like to push these stories into a faster updating pace then I suggest you review.  
  
Just to tell you it's a Kyro.....  
  
/in your head thoughts/  
  
"Talking out loud"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Life is so cruel!!!!!" Kitty Pryde's screams could have reached everyone in a one mile zone. She had just come home from the last day of school, "The day that the Devil took over" as she had declared it. The miserable day consisted of 3 main things: School work from teachers trying to make their students remember that this is not a day to party but to study /Whatever just a bunch of old bats/, saying goodbye to friends, and the single thing that made her absolutely furious Tabitha and Lance having the most intense make-out session. Not to mention the location of this rude event, right in front of her locker. /The decency of people these days/  
  
Though Lance didn't used to be an inconsiderate jerk /though he is now/, he was actually quite sweet until he had broken up with her 2 weeks before /with that filthy slut hanging on his arm/.  
  
"Men are, like, so stupid!!!!! Once they see a pretty girl, and by the way these girls sometimes aren't what they're cracked up to be, they drop whatever they're holding and chase after her like dog following a bone!!!" She screamed again louder than the first time, if possible that is. Immediately her roommate, Rogue, who was listening to some form of music pulled off her headphones to stare at the screaming valley-girl, though whenever Kitty was in a bad mood she hardly ever used the language she was born with. Rogue sighed exasperated, as first Kitty cried a lot, she was completely heartbroken /why shouldn't she be, that bastard/, now her mood was changed around. Now Kitty kept on and on about how stupid jerks men could be and if anyone got in the way of her ranting she would a fuse on them.  
  
"Kit, ya can yell, scream, and ya can evan pout but it ain't gonna do anythang, but break mah ears," Rogue told her straight out. Rogue understood that she was heartbroken, but it had been two weeks of her screaming, yelling, and downright sobbing she had had enough of it. After saying what she wanted to say she gave Kitty one last pleading look to be quiet before putting back on her headphones and laying back down to a peaceful place where Rogue was just Rogue.  
  
Kitty looked over at her roommate and best friend in pure outrage. /Doesn't she understand anything. She is supposed to be beside me putting her arm around me to comfort me, but no she has to listen to her stupid music. Uggghhhhh..... Well if that's the attitude that she and mostly everyone else here has I am leaving. Maybe the mall actually has people that care, or just clothes that care./  
  
So Kitty silently changed into red baby-tee and a beige skirt. She grabbed her mini-brown purse and turned to exit the room. But on her way out she couldn't miss the chance of a little revenge. So she sneaked up to Rogue, right after grabbing a pink pillow from her bed and hiding it behind her back.  
  
"Rogue could I talk to you for a sec.?" Kitty asked ever so sweetly (A/N: and that's pretty darn sweet for a person like Kitty) she motioned to Rogue to take off her headphones.  
  
Thought Rogue was muttering something evil under her breath she obeyed, slightly confused.  
  
"What is-"  
  
Rogue was cut by something given to her, actually in better terms something thrown at her hard. It was a pillow, after staring at it for a little time more she realized that it was Kitty's, both pink and fluffy. About to kill her roommate, she searched the room for her prey only to find nothing, but a flower scented note, scribbled in handwriting that was automatically pronounced Kitty. Coincidentally there was red scrunchie next to it, though Rogue paid no mind to it at all.  
  
Dear Rogue,  
  
Since I bother you quite alot, I have decided to go to the mall, be back soon. Though I hope you forgive me but I could not leave the task of leaving without a nice goodbye. But now that everything is in order, Adios.  
  
With all My Love, Kitty  
  
"Why that little, I'm gonna kill her when she comes back," Rogue yelled furiously, her yells almost matching the young valley gurl's which was heard not long before.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Kitty couldn't help, but laugh at her friends screams. She stood for awhile praising her good schemes, before realizing that her soft brown hair was not in it's usual high ponytail, but rested comfortably on her shoulders.  
  
/It must have fell out when I was I attacking Rogue. Uhhh.... I look terrible like this. Oh, well I can't go back up there, I would rather have a bad hair day then get killed at such a young age./ Though Kitty did not realize she looked much older and prettier with her glossy hair down, like most teenage girls these days never realizing how beautiful they look just always trying to perfect themselves.  
  
Kitty sighed and made her way out the institutes doors and to the mall. /Maybe a day of shopping will do a girl's head some good/  
  
At the Bayville Mall  
  
Playing with her straw from her strawberry smoothie, Kitty sat at one of the booths at the small ice cream shop located beside the Bayville mall. Oddly depressed Kitty sat thinking. Nothing, not one thing she did today made any difference to her mood.  
  
She must have bought 5 different outfits, even wearing one out of the store. She now was wearing a white halter top with a black skirt, the trimmings of the skirt matched the color of her top.  
  
Plus in more drastic attempts to change her mood she went to the make-up department at the mall, and got a simple make over. She looked absolutely beautiful, her skin tone much more radiant, her lips a light gloss just to add some shine, her eyelashes long and curled, her eye itself had white tips at the ends, and her as for her hair well it was still down yet the people doing her make-up curled it to add one more thing of sophistication. Yet, her beautification still did nothing to lighten her depression.  
  
And to make matters worse about 50 guys had followed her around asking for her phone number and a date. Of course she refused every single offer. /Like I'm gonna date some immature little brat/  
  
Kitty sighed it looked as if nothing was going to cheer her mood up.  
  
"Might as well go home....." She got up from her seat, and carrying her now heavy bags she started her journey into misery.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I am actually done with this story though I am sorry to tell you, your not going to get the whole thing until I see alot of reviews. I'm sorry if I sound cranky, but I have just got through a traumatizing break-up, so if your here to flame me for my attitude or my writing, your in for a rude and upmost painful awakening. But for those of you who want to see the rest of this story and are kind enough to review you will be rewarded, and a very big thanx goes out to you. So bye now.  
  
Oh yeah, sorry for my accent with Rogue, it's also going to be just as bad with Pyro, I unfortunately suck with accents. Also another sorry for such a boring chapter, just needed to write this so it could explain Kitty's mood, so that a certain fire started could change it. And if there is any grammar mistakes just blame my computer, it didn't save, and I'm to lazy to perfect this new copy. 


	2. Hell to one, Paradise to Another

Hey, guys!!!! Here is the next part in this story.  
  
I'm so so happy, and you wanna know why. Well for one I got a lot of reviews (could this be on the fact that I swore that you wouldn't get an update unless you did?) and second of all in these reviews I got praise (I need that) and I got advice from people that were really sweet and very wise. So I thank you for that!!!!! Though that doesn't mean that your going to get a quick update, I want reviews!!!  
  
As for the whole break-up issue. Not completely over it, but I moving on. And writing really helps.  
  
Answered Reviews:  
  
CelticFairee- Thank you for your advice and review, you are smart about what you said because it is his loss. So please review again, because I would love to hear from you. And give thanks to your wise friend.  
  
hjh-31- Thank you!! It's always great to hear an author, who I love, actually compliment me on my story!! And thanks for your support. Oh, yeah tell your brother it's all right..... wouldn't want him to be bothered, though it doesn't seem like a bad idea.  
  
Dark Jaded Rose- Sad loss for all mankind. Cause that's my mood now!!!!  
  
Me- Don't want to ruin the surprise.  
  
btch- "lousy fruitheads" a new one!!! I like it, mine was "complete jerks", yours is much more unique!!!!  
  
somekindafreaky- very demanding, can't say any less for what I want you to do with your story.  
  
Freakish Muffin, Nerfy, FadingSilverStar, C.L., Spunky-Rooney- Fan, kulerka- Thank you for your support, hope you all can review next time!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!!!  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Hello is anyone home?" Kitty yelled and yelled for any appearance of a fellow student or professor, but to her surprise, though not to her disappointment, not a single reply came to her. She had searched the student's rooms, the danger room, and various others. But still nobody showed up and nobody made any effort to let her know that she was not alone.  
  
Mumbling something angrily, out loud, Kitty dragged herself to the kitchen. /Maybe they're having a late dinner/ Looking around she spotted a small note on the fridge. By first glance she knew Jean had written it, neat and perfect all the way, though Kitty could tell that it had been rushed.  
  
Dear Kitty,  
  
The X-men have went to a small mission in Africa. We didn't want to bother you since the "Incident", so we decided you needed some alone time. Please take care, we'll be back soon.  
  
Love, Jean  
  
Apparently the note was left to give some kind reassurance to Kitty. Reassurance that they thought would just solve her problems right away, well they thought wrong. Not one ounce of reassurance had entered the young girl's mind, just ten ounces of annoyance.  
  
"No one has even the decency to locate me, and politely ask if I want to go, not that I do it's just the principle of the thing. These people just go and assume things like 'Oh Kitty sure doesn't want to go, she needs some alone time, yadda, yadda,ya' Well here's my answer to you miss perfection, that is all a bunch of crap..........." Ranting and Ranting on and on, Kitty made her way to her bedroom.  
  
She was still in the clothes and make-up she bought at the mall.  
  
While at the middle of the staircase, the doorbell rang. Wondering who it was, Kitty walked back down, to cautiously open the door. At the door she met someone she didn't expect to meet, nor did she want to meet him, let alone just seeing him standing there with the craziest grin on his face  
  
The opened entrance revealed the acolyte named Pyro, fiery hair and all. Though he wasn't dressed in his battle uniform /that's a good sign/, but in denim shorts and a red button-up jersey the jersey appearing to be a soccer jersey.  
  
Kitty finally done with her examination, asked a very simple question.  
  
"What do you want?" Her tone, though not meaning to be, was partly cold.  
  
He looked at her slightly amused, /This Sheila has an attitude, but her appearance makes up for it/  
  
Looking at her carefully he seemed to become more and more attracted at every passing moment.  
  
Her pure sapphire eyes like deep pools of great innocence, yet you could still see the shining intelligence trapped within. /And boy, did she have great body, her every curve showed in a sophisticated way with her slim waist, and long, tender legs. Her face completely adorable. And her hair, the light from inside the mansion shined precisely right on her soft brown curls. And damn' to she sure know how to dress, her bare shoulders leading to more attraction/  
  
But wait...... Pyro could tell that she was hiding something, her face showed hurt, and to him he saw that the wounds had yet to heal.  
  
She looked up at him, and Pyro had urge to kill the person that gave her the hurt she was showing, and then to protect her from anymore.  
  
Though Kitty's thoughts were pretty much opposite from Pyro's. She was fed up, she wanted to go to bed and the only thing in her way was him. But his intent stare couldn't help but add a tinge of pink in her soft cheeks. /Why can't he leave/  
  
"Excuse me, didn't anyone ever, like, tell you that it's rude to stare?" she asked him slightly annoyed, she wasn't in the mood to do battle or to entertain, all she wanted was to go to bed and sulk, or something better break something.  
  
To her surprise, he just smiled. /And she's a valley girl too... interesting/  
  
"An Aussie can't 'elp 'imself, if the Shelia is too damn gorgeous," he spoke as he leered down at her.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?" Kitty asked him, now a slight redness was added to her cheeks.  
  
"Yea', I guess that's wat you Americans call it."  
  
Kitty sighed, /Why was this happening?/ "Okay, either you, like, tell me what your doing here or your soon to be seeing a door slammed in your face."  
  
"And 'ere I thought complimenting a shelia would do a bloke some good. But if you must know, I have arrangements to meet with the X-guy," shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.  
  
Kitty thought in confusion for a sec., and then asked, "The X guy?"  
  
"Come on, baldy, your leader, the X guy......."  
  
"Oh, you, like, mean Professor Xavier, uhhhhhh," Kitty moaned in exasperation, if they kept on in this fashion she would get nowhere close to her nice warm bed. /Only one way to solve this............../  
  
"Follow me, I'll call him for you," Kitty walked back into the Institute to go into the kitchen, Pyro following suit.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Kitty picked up the phone and started to dial a number.  
  
"I thought you were going to call 'im." Pyro obviously thought that the whole X-men team was present.  
  
"The team is on a mission, now shush, it's, like, rude............"  
  
....Ring.....Ring.....Ring....Ring.....Ring.....Ring....Rin-  
  
"Hello," Wolverine's gruff voice was heard as he answered the phone.  
  
"It's me Kitty, ummm...... one of the acolytes, Pyro, is, like, here......."  
  
"Hold on, Half-pint, let me get chuck for you......"  
  
While on hold Kitty looked over at Pyro, he had an amused look on his face and mouthed to her, "Half-Pint?" /The nerve of that jerk/ But before she could do anything remotely violent the Professor's voice was heard on the phone.  
  
"Ah, yes I see that Mr. Alledryce (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) is there."  
  
"Wait, Professor who's Mr. Alledryce?" Pyro popped his head up from his examination of the fridge to look over at her. /Great now the shelia is going to be teasing me, about me name/  
  
"You know him as Pyro, but his real name is St. John Alledyrce."  
  
"St. John, oh," Kitty started coughing to cover up her -almost at the surface- giggles.  
  
"Well, yes. Anyways, our mission is over, the jet is just experiencing some problems, so we'll be home in a couple of days. Just let Mr. Alledryce have Scott's room for now."  
  
"Yes, Professor.... Bye..."  
  
"Bye, Kitty take care."  
  
Annoyed, Kitty hung the phone back on it's hook. /Great now I have to stay here all alone with him, that-/ Kitty's thoughts were interrupted by a soft snicker. She turned to look at Pyro.  
  
"Half-pint?"  
  
"St. John Alledryce? What a name...." Kitty shot back.  
  
/I do now want to get on her bad side, right about now/  
  
"Look, shelia' I'm sorry, and by the way I prefer John, just John, and don't fret I'll call you Kitty" he stated a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Whatever, let me show you to your room, so I can get to sleep."  
  
Pyro followed Kitty up the stairs, around a few corners, and through a door to a room.  
  
"And this is where your going to sleep."  
  
"Sure you don't want to join," he teased leering down at her.  
  
"Rather go to hell."  
  
"That's 'urts shelia," Pyro said trying to looking extremely hurt.  
  
On her way out the door, Kitty yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"It was, like, meant to do that, Night Johnny........"  
  
"Night luv," he whispered under his breath.  
  
===============================================================  
  
You know the drill!!! I'm sorry, I know I am in a better mood then the last time, but this is what I am saying. Your not going to going to get an update until I see a major number of reviews!!!! See ya next time (I sound like a game show host)................  
  
Sorry this chapter was so boring, it's put there so the rest of the interesting parts of the story will make sense!!!! 


	3. Letting Go & Gaining

Author's Intro: Been doing some serious thinking and well here is what came out of it......... Hope you enjoy it.  
  
And then of course the regular threats are in order. No reviews, no updates. ~Just be glad I don't do it with all my other stories, I just like this one better! :-D........~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muttering something evil under his breath while opening his eyes to the morning light, Pyro sat up and threw a quick glance at the alarm clock beside the X-geek's bed, it was madly blinking 7:00 a.m.  
  
"Why does it have to be so bloody early?"  
  
Early mornings, a broken hearted Sheila, damn security alarms, etc......  
  
He sighed, it was his fault he came here, but no way in hell was he going back there. /They killed 'im and someday they're going to see the same fate but worse. And I'll see to it/  
  
Banning his original thoughts from his head, Pyro dragged himself out of bed telling himself that a nice hot shower would get his thoughts on a better subject. /Like a certain Kitty-kat/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"~Now, don't just walk away, pretending everythings okay, and you don't care about me....~" Kitty sang to herself as she cooked breakfast for her and Pyro.  
  
Ever since the break-up only three things changed Kitty's mood in the slightest. One was cooking, after a few bad batches of cookies and muffins, Kitty turned out to be very talented in the art of it all, even proving herself to be better then the little miss perfect Jean.  
  
Second was singing, it let her get away for a few moments, escape into a world where things were just peaceful, and her voice was beautiful though not in her opinion, nothing was anymore.  
  
Of course there used to be dancing. But now it just brought painful memories, of times when she had tried (A/N: Main word there) to teach Lance how to dance. A small laugh stung the air, as it was hardly heard from the valley girl these days, remembering when Lance almost tore down his house, all because he couldn't do the steps to a slow dance right.  
  
And finally the third thing came as a complete surprise to everyone. Danger Room Sessions. Pretending that robots, dummies, and any other obstacle was the male race improved her defensive skills very highly.  
  
"~And I know it's just no use when all your lies become your truth.......... And you don't care about me......Could you look me in the eye and tell me that your happy now........ Would you turn to my face or have I been erased.......... Are you happy now?-~" Kitty stopped dead in the middle of the chorus. Apparently she had an audience.  
  
There Pyro was standing with a pleased look an his face. /And wait there is something else there/ On his face there was an expression that she couldn't place, but she knew where she had seen it before.  
  
She saw it when Scott looked at Jean, she saw it when Kurt looked at Amanda, she saw it when Bobby looked at Jubilee, she saw it when Sam looked at Amara, and she definitely saw it when Lance looked at Tabitha.  
  
/Just never me........./  
  
"Never would have guessed," he mumbled.  
  
Kitty couldn't stop them even if she had wanted to, so she didn't, she let the tears just run streaming down her cheek. Just wanting to be by herself she fled the room.  
  
" 'ell wat did I do now." Pyro trudged softly to the counter to look at the food on the counter. There were pancakes.... /and the Sheila even decorated them/  
  
On the pancake were jelly beans for the eyes and mouth. And for his nose Kitty put in pink icing the word "SMILE".  
  
"Luv, you really should take your own advice......." He then sat down and started to eat, he knew that Kitty needed some time to work out whatever problem she had, and that was just what he was going to give her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Running as fast she could, which was pretty fast, Kitty found herself at the Park. But this was area where not many people went to. The playground was by far older then the new one on the opposite side of the park. No kid wanted to swing on rusty old swing or sit around on a rail less merry-go- round.  
  
"What was he doing?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
/ He was just playing around.... I mean the guy isn't bad looking, he probably plays girls all the time. I'm just some new conquest. /  
  
But Kitty had a gut feeling that she was really wrong, really really wrong.  
  
/ But why does it have to happen like this? Why couldn't Lance like me, and show it, like the way he does to Tabitha. And then go send Johnny over there to some place else so he could manipulate another helpless, broken hearted, sap just like me./  
  
But something in Kitty made her wonder if she should actually give him a chance.  
  
/ What!!! I just brokeup with someone that I thought loved me, why should I be thinking about love or even lust for another guy. This is just me wanting love, even in the wrong places./  
  
Picturing said guy, Pyro, in her head churned hidden thoughts that were always there, yet were always ignored.  
  
/ It's not like it's a crime to notice him. I mean the guy has a great body, it's sexy, in that guy kinda way. He has this adorable Aussie face, and a smile though crazy, is totally cute. His hair is wild I know, yet he wouldn't be himself without it. /  
  
Kitty sighed, no matter how much she wanted to push those thoughts out of her head, she knew that it was all true. / Two words, physical attraction. /  
  
Kitty brought her knees up to her legs and hugged them against her chest. As hard as this was she was actually thinking things through.  
  
/ But, hello, Katherine this just isn't right. Lance was the first guy I loved, and I gave my heart to him. But look what he did, he held on to it for awhile, but then threw it into a blender pressed liquify and handed it right back. /  
  
Kitty shook her head at herself, she wouldn't get hurt again, she wouldn't go through the process of "getting over heartache" again.  
  
/ All men are scum!! / Though Kitty knew that wasn't ultimately true, it was rather nice to vent.  
  
Out of no where, the long forgotten tears, that were replaced by the anger of venting, screaming, and shouting, all came back.  
  
Her head told her, "No, it's not true. He was a jerk for leaving you, and you should never ever forgive someone like that."  
  
But then realization and her heart told her, "He may have gone about it in the wrong way, but if the love shared wasn't strong enough in the first place or wasn't true then maybe he was just doing what he had to do. And maybe that thing was the right thing to do."  
  
In the end realization and her heart won out, and her head was batted down.  
  
Thinking a little more, Kitty knew that she had to somehow forgive Lance, because once she thought about it, Kitty knew he hadn't really done anything wrong. Of course everyone else thought that Lance just broke some poor girl's heart over some sexual attraction to another girl, and why wouldn't they?  
  
Kitty hadn't exactly shown Lance in good light with all her ranting about how stupid and cruel he was. But she was hurt, and the only way to lighten her mood during her "ranting phase" was to call her ex scum.  
  
/ I know that Lance actually does share some true love with Tabitha. He did with me, too! But it just wasn't meant to be. I see the way he looks at her, it isn't just a fling, like it was with me. And though it may hurt seeing them together, if I was in love like that I would be doing the same things. /  
  
Kitty all of a sudden felt ashamed. Ashamed for being angry when there was nothing to be angry about. / It's not like he cheated on me. He got over me, but he can't help it right. / Even though Kitty still had visions of Tabitha and Lance together, images that were livid, she felt that they were just two people in love.  
  
Kitty started to understand.  
  
Little by little the weight of the burdens she held were lifting, she was letting go. Letting go of all the pain and scars that were placed upon her by her first love. Letting go of all the hatred to those who hurt her and to those who didn't. Letting go of the feelings of despair of what she had lost.  
  
Also in the process of letting go, Kitty felt she was gaining something. She was gaining power that she never had before, and now received out of the hurt she had gone through and was still going through. Gaining confidence into seeing that she no longer had that love, but that she was able to regain a newfound one.  
  
Now there was only one thing left to do to release it all, and though Kitty knew that it was going to cause her pain like hell, she also knew she had to do it.  
  
Getting up from her position, Kitty wiped the tears, and fixed her self up a little. / Just to be presentable. /  
  
And with that done, Kitty ran, again, but this time she wasn't running from the problem. This time she was running to solve the problem. / Brotherhood here I come. /  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Answered Reviews- (to all that love me..... ~wink-wink~ and that sure is a lot!!!)  
  
somekindafreaky- thanx for the support, and here is the more kyro!!!!  
  
Spunky-Rooney-Fan- naughty, naughty..... oh well, we all have that side to us!!!  
  
bitrona- can't blame a girl for trying........ And the reason for St. john's venture to the institute is soon to come (there's a little hint at the top, but not much) and with it of course is the same old drama, dun dun... dun. And thanx for correcting me, at least I was close!!! (so proud) ~Never say the sky's the limit, because there are footprints on the moon~ my quote for you (also a quote person)!!! LOL  
  
hjh-31- It is a granted for all authors. In our eyes our stories are worthless and bad (but still fun to write) yet in the reader's eyes it's a masterpiece!!!  
  
Lady Meru- I treasure your review!!! Not only do you compliment me on the whole plot and take on the story, but you also notice my hard effort at the whole fixing grammar and spelling, thanx.  
  
Also my thanx go out to Dark Jaded Rose, Fire Kitsune Goddess, Pyrolova13, bballplayer6, and everyone else that reviewed, hope you do so again!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buh-Bye for now!!! Until the next chapter.......... dun......dun.......dun....... * a scream is heard from afar*......  
  
*~*  
  
I have updated my stories Kat Fight (finally) and my other story Innocence (also another finally) for those of you who wanted another update. I also have created another one shot called Telephone Problems (note to somekindafreaky, "It's not a lemon, but it's kinda a lime Kietro." I, too, have noticed that there are hardly any R-rated Kietros out there. The one- shot is a fun read. Please review for them, too. 


	4. Damn It felt good

Hey guys, well here is the next part in the everlasting love, binding the two of Alledryce and Pryde. ~that was deep, LOL~ Hope your enjoying so far.  
  
Answered Reviews:   
  
  
  
somekindafreaky- Very loyal indeed. And of course your mentioned, too great of a person not to be.   
  
  
  
hjh-31- Sure right!! But will Pyro allow it??? The plot thickens.   
  
  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess- your kidding right?? But if you aren't, then yeah he is in the series (the acolytes).. though he doesn't play that big of a role... But he's just so cute and wild that you just got to love him.   
  
  
  
Also big thanx to Lucas's girl and just me. I hope all of you guys review again.   
  
And a brief request, I'm completely in love with writing stories, but I do have little experience in the art of poetry. So I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of the below poem that I wrote. It's not much, I haven't written a poem in probably a year already, so let's see if my muse is back.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm here, I'm real  
  
I'm alive, I'm me  
  
Don't stop noticing  
  
Let your eyes see  
  
Maybe not perfect   
  
But I got to count   
  
Maybe not all great  
  
But I do amount  
  
You walk by me  
  
without even a glance  
  
Not even pondering   
  
If to give me a chance  
  
But if that something  
  
is on your mind  
  
Then the answer is  
  
I am not your find   
  
I will not change  
  
To something I'm not  
  
Just to please   
  
A battle not yet fought  
  
So maybe if you get past  
  
What you have mistaken  
  
You'll find and you'll see  
  
What not has been taken  
  
Which is my pride  
  
To outsmart the other  
  
To believe in things  
  
That are beyond the cover  
  
Written By: Valley_gurl101  
  
*~*  
  
Knock~Knock~Knock  
  
The members of the Brotherhood heard the knock, but no one bothered to get up. All thinking it was probably just some power,water, or phone guy complaining about missing bills. Of course all of them knew that a few well placed threats and some shaking here and there would make them leave instantly.   
  
Yet, after some soft taps, the knocking became more persistent and loud. Obviously angered by the lack of response.  
  
Lance finally fed up with the invader, made his way to the door.  
  
  
  
"I don't know who the-" his angered greeting was instantly halted as he saw who it was. It was a water-chilled to the bone Kitty Pryde, "Kitty what are you doing? Your going to catch a cold...... ummm..... Come on inside," he said in a concerned voice as he ushered her inside the boarding house.   
  
/Still the same old Lance, no matter how you treat him, he's still the perfect gentleman..../  
  
Kitty shook her head, "No, I came here to apologize. I haven't exactly been little miss sunshine to you since well, yeah- "  
  
Lance was shocked, he never really expected Kitty to say she was sorry, not that he didn't want her too. But nonetheless he didn't want her to do anything on account of his hurting her.  
  
"No, You shouldn't be sorry, I mean you were hurt, and I can't blame you. If you had done this to me earlier in the relationship, I may have committed murder," Lance admitted showing off that little boy smile he had.  
  
Kitty allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, and then took a deep breath for the next part that was beginning to run over and over again in her mind. /Here goes nothing../ "Lance I was so stupid. I treated you like you were scum which is something your definitely not. I was just so mad at the fact that you left me, and I allowed the anger and feelings of betrayal to consume me. For awhile it worked, I started believing that you were nothing, but then after that I soon found out that I was nothing....."   
  
"Kit your not noth-" Lance's try at persuading Kitty was instantly stopped as she held a finger to his lips. Lance smiled inwardly at her stubborn attitude.   
  
"I mean I watched a lot of my friends get guys and then break up, but then crap started to come up. The guy and girl hate each other, say stupid things,and the friendship that bounded them together in the first place was gone. I remembered thinking that it would never happen to me, because you loved me. But it did happen, and the same process I vowed never to become a part of happened. But I want it to stop, I don't want to hate you, I hate it, I miss you, yet I don't want to lose you, I- I guess this is a sorry for being such a bitch," by now Lance knew that the drops of water running down her face weren't droplets from the clouds, but droplets from her heart.   
  
Of course he was quite mesmerized. He felt bad about losing Kitty's trust, and here she was now trying to gain it back. He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, he embraced her in the biggest hug he could muster.   
  
"You'll never lose me Kit-Kat no matter how much you hate me."  
  
Burying her head into his chest, she managed to look into his eyes, and for the first time in a long time she gave him a real smile. A smile that told him she was finally at peace.  
  
"And Kitty I will always love you, it may not be the love you get with lovers, but it is the love that you never have to question, cause it's always there. I won't ever forget us Kit, your a part of me that will never leave. You have taught me so many things.  
  
"You taught me how to love again, and to know that I'm not just a hood, but someone worth being someone. And that lesson Kitty Pryde is something that no teacher can ever teach me.   
  
"So we're okay now?" he asked quietly. Gently pulling away from his embrace, Kitty regarded him earnestly.  
  
"Yeah we're okay, thanks Lance I needed this. But I better go now, before it gets dark."   
  
"Do you want a ride Pretty Kitty?"  
  
"No, it stopped raining. I'll be all right....," With that being said Kitty started down the steps of the porch, but she turned at the bottom steps to face him, and in very quiet words spoke. "I love you too Lance. You taught me how to have fun. even though I was breaking the rules in the process. You were right, ever since the moment I met you your promise came true! You really did rock my world!!!" (A/N: Hey come on you gotta love that line, It's literally screaming "use me")  
  
And with that said Kitty took off running. Leaving a silently laughing Lance at his doorstep. He couldn't help but think / You rocked my world too, Kitten./ He suddenly felt a certain pair of arms wrap around his waist, and turned to see the local hell-raiser smile at him.  
  
"Take it you and Kitty are okay?" Tabitha asked politely.  
  
"Always were," Lance answered back, before kissing her forehead. /We always were................../   
  
~*~  
  
Kitty entered the mansion cold, yet still much happier than she had been before. She sighed, life at the moment was at it's best. A smile that was plastered on her face didn't seem to want to leave, and she wasn't going to force it anywhere.   
  
Right at the moment John was just coming out of the kitchen, and when he saw her he gained relief.   
  
"And just where have you been," though his voice didn't seem angry she did sense the sound of concern, and that made her smile just grow wider.  
  
"The brotherhoods........ just dropping by....." she said sweetly.   
  
"And.........?" John asked obviously wondering which of the two things did she do... 1) Beat and chew his head off, or 2) Calmly resolve the problem and become best friends.. 'He' referring to Lance of course.   
  
"And everything is fine. So I won't be blowing fuses on you anymore. And for the past times that I have been doing it....... I'm sorry. Forgive me?"   
  
"I don't know......" he teased.   
  
Kitty smiled and did the best thing she knew how to do. She stuck out her lip and gave him her special puppy dog eyes and in that ever so sweet voice said, "Please."   
  
"Like a guy can resist. Sure shelia....." /One look at that face, and you'd probably die for her./   
  
/Works every time.../ Kitty smiled inwardly.   
  
"Well I'd better take a hot shower. It's been pouring. See ya later Johnny."   
  
"Please never use that name." He practically begged, though his heart gave out into a giant leap when she used it.   
  
Kitty giggled, and made her way up to the girls' bathroom. But stopped absently and quickly turned.  
  
She walked up to John and stood high on her tip toes to gently kiss his cheek. She smiled and whispered, "thank you," before dashing off to the bathroom.  
  
John stood dazed at the retreating form. A blush the same color as his hair tinted his cheeks. Rubbing it he could still feel the soft touch of her perfect lips.   
  
/ Damn, what a feeling it was!!!/   
  
^*^  
  
So how'd you like it, I know pretty short, and pretty corny but hey its something. Please review.... not updating again till I get 10 more!!!! And that's a pact, but remember I love you guys!!!   
  
Hint for next chappy: John's reason for coming to the institute is found out. Will it bring Kitty and him closer or will it only push them farther apart?..... and if so farther will Kitty seek comfort in the arms of someone else?..... And who will that be? a dashing silver haired speedster, a demonic eyed Cajun, a blue-boyed elf, or a mystery guess?!?!   
  
To find out,,,,,,,, read again....... or perhaps any ideas or any protests please review...  
  
/Don't you love it????"/ 


	5. Entering the Bad

*~*  
  
Hey guys~~ Sorry this update took so long!! Life right now is kind of on the rocky points. I don't know why?!?! I have just been kind of depressed, I mean before I was just always too lazy to update. I had the ideas in my head they just weren't given to right person to put it down, but now it's like my head is completely blank! But here's a chapter, and because of my sudden lack of happiness it isn't really that good.  
  
And don't worry readers this is a Kyro!!! Even with all the guys competing for Kitty, in this story Pyro will prevail!!! So just read on, and you'll see the wonderful ending!  
  
Answered Reviews:  
  
  
  
somekindafreaky: You can't be that bad!! Anyway don't worry chica Kitty will end up with John, just maybe not in the way you would except~  
  
Emerald Lionheart- Your wish is granted, and Johnny run NOW!!  
  
And thanx to C.L., Lucas's Girl, hjh-31, just me-the cool girl, Rogue14, Jenny S., Monndazzler17, and silverblaise. Please all of you review again!!  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
St. John walked into a room, it was dark and felt somewhat forbidding. Yet, the whole Acolyte crew was called for a meeting in here. He was a bit early though.   
  
Tapping open his lighter, the small though bright light helped him located the light switch. He turned it on, and was surprised to hear a muffled shuffling noise in the left top corner of the room.   
  
Gripping his lighter more tightly he spun around prepared for the next move. He immediately extinguished the threat as he saw that is was just a little boy, maybe around the age of 6 or 7.   
  
"Wat in bloody ell' is this doing 'ere?" he asked perplexed.   
  
The boy had chocolate brown hair, and dark green eyes. He wore many fine bruises and cuts on his body. His shirt and shorts were cut and revealed many more injuries, and by the way the boy was sagging to his right John could tell that he had a cracked rib.  
  
Being on the side that everyone thought was the evil side, John should have paid no mind to the kid then the mere fact that he was dirtying the floor. But somewhere deep inside him there was a flame of anger burning inside John's head.   
  
'He's just a kid. Only a fucking moron would 'ave 'urt 'im!!' the dark thoughts spun more evil than ever in his head.  
  
"Yes, you have seen our new project there Pyro," came a deep voice, Magneto.   
  
St. John knew better than to yell and protest right there on the spot, after all he was still the master of magnetism, and they after all were in an all metal made base.   
  
Gambit and Colossus soon followed in right after Magneto. Colossus took a sharp breath as he saw the child, and though he saw no change in Gambit's expression he could tell that the same dark thoughts were running in his head as were running in John's head. Yeah they may have been the bad guys, but even bad guys have hearts.   
  
After they had all sat down Magneto began his plan, not the type of plan wanted from his team, but a plan nonetheless.   
  
"As I can see all of you have noticed our little guest in the corner. You may all be wondering why he is here.... Yes?" He paused to look at his crew. All three of them nodded.  
  
Magneto continued, "Well, he is of no importance. His mother though is. The boy's name is Anthony Aaronheart, and his mother's name is Amelia Aaronheart. The boy has no father. His mother, if you all haven't have guessed is a mutant. A very powerful one indeed. She steals the powers of others by emitting a plasma ray that catches the power from within her opponent bringing it into her. Much like Rouge's power except Mrs. Aaronheart doesn't have to touch the person, and she doesn't receive their memories.   
  
"The mother though isn't in full control of her powers. That is where we come in. We bring her here, offer our welcome of friendship, and train her to our ways. With our persuasion she will follow. Any questions?"   
  
All of them knew that the persuasion was that little boy in the corner. Nothing held onto mother more than her own child, and right now the child wasn't doing too good.   
  
John raised his hand, inwardly afraid of speaking at the moment.   
  
"Yes, Pyro?"  
  
"Will the boy be staying with us? Since his mother will be training with us."   
  
"For sometime yes, but after awhile no he will not. The mother will grow unattached with the right steps, and he will be useless."  
  
"What are we going to do with him when he becomes useless?" Somewhere inside Pyro he knew what the answer was.  
  
"We will do what we have to do. The boy will know too much. We must kill him."  
  
~*~  
  
John woke up gasping for breath and the feeling of the awoken. He saw that a piece of carpet was burning in the corner, and got out of bed to quickly distinguish it. A lighter was lying in the center of the flames. His anger sometimes went mad inducing his fire ability to much more than what was seen in battle, but once again it was only when he had a strong feeling of emotion inside of him.  
  
"Fuck," he whispered under his breath as he knelt down shake thoughts of his dream out of his head. He needed some water.   
  
*~*  
  
John downed the cold glass of water that he had filled. He heard footsteps from outside, and fingered the lighter in his pocket.   
  
'Bring it...' he thought as he knew that Kitty was still probably asleep upstairs, and he would allow no harm to come to her. Not now.  
  
The door swung open, and it surprised him greatly to who was standing there.   
  
"Bonjour homme."   
  
The all-in-all Remy "Gambit" Lebeau was standing there, but not with the arrogant expression he usually wore. His face shown tiredness, and exhaustion.   
  
Pyro growled something unheard.   
  
"Wat the 'ell are you doing 'ere?" Pyro yelled trying to keep his voice down, but failing miserably.   
  
"Calm down! Remy knew dat de X-men weren't here, so Remy thought dat he might visit his comrade. And trust Remy dat ain't easy."   
  
"First of all Lebeau not all the X-men are-"  
  
Pyro's words were lost, as both saw a tired Kitty walk right into the conversation. Maybe the shock of seeing the two right there was the reason she didn't scream, she could only stare in disbelief. She had heard the yells from downstairs, but she didn't think this had caused it.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Kitty said finally mustering the courage to her voice.   
  
"You can ask him that, luv. Because I 'ave no idea," Pyro though kind of nervous that Kitty would mistake this predicament as a trap, still stared at Remy.  
  
'This is can't be happening can it?!?!? I'm finally getting used to John, and I don't even know why he's here. Is this the time where he adds another one of his friends, or is this a trap that I'm just walking right into? Would John really hurt her, after all the help he had given her??' Kitty felt dizzy, but knew she had to show these two who was boss, and it definitely wasn't them.   
  
Kitty took a deep breath, she knew that getting frustrated wasn't going to help anything. So she walked over to the two. She really wasn't in the mood for games, she was tired, and really not in the mood to handle anymore surprises, especially this one, and by the tone of her voice Remy and John both knew that.   
  
"Okay first all.... Johnny if you have anything to do with this whole thing I swear you will be the next punching bag in my danger room session."   
  
Pyro winced at her harshness, knowing that if anything was to go wrong her kindness to him would dim greatly.   
  
"Second, Gambit I presume. You will state what your doing here, and if it is a good enough reason you get a room. Now talk."  
  
"Remy does not tink dat he must explain his visit to you, Petite." Something in Remy's head must have deluded him from realizing that this was the X-MEN's mansion.   
  
'Bad move, mate.' Pyro glared daggers at Remy, though Kitty was kind of amused by this.   
  
"If you haven't noticed this is my house. My house, and well it really wouldn't be my business if you weren't standing in my kitchen at the moment. So if you don't want to explain yourself here, you can go and explain yourself to the desk receptionist at the next available motel."   
  
Remy stared in utter surprise. How could such a small thing have so much spite?   
  
He raised his hands as in a mock surrender.   
  
"Fine chat. Remy is here only to visit Remy's comrade," he spoke nodding to over to Pyro, "Remy wishes no 'arm, and would like to request a room for tonight."   
  
Kitty nodded at his answer, but she wasn't satisfied with it so she turned to John.  
  
"If you say it's okay, and that you believe that he will do no harm I'll allow him to stay. So?"   
  
Pyro looked at Remy and sighed.  
  
"It's fine."   
  
Remy's smile broadened.   
  
'Maybe Remy will spend a little more time 'ere. De chat seems interesting, not to mention tres belle'  
  
Kitty actually believing that Pyro had made the right choice left the room for a brief moment.  
  
"Okay, Remy you can stay in Evan's room. It's not very clean though. So follow me....." Kitty instructed as she came back, "John are you going to be okay?"   
  
Kitty was kind of worried seeing John downstairs in the first place. He usually slept like a log.  
  
John beamed at her concern, "Fine luv, just fine."  
  
"Okay, Remy you can grab your stuff and follow me."  
  
"Anywhere chat'."   
  
The two left the kitchen leaving just a paralyzed John at the scene.   
  
~*~  
  
Okay, guys there is the chapter!!! Sorry it was boring and kind of weird, but I think you can kind of see a bigger picture of the reason John is there. It will be explained later on in the story, and remember all just be happy, and to make me happy I would just love reviews!!! Remember 10 or no chapter! 


	6. Be Back August 9

Dear Readers,   
  
I'm so sorry... I'm leaving today, or at least leaving the next morning, early morning!! I honestly tried to finish this story up, but I guess that's the bad thing about me. Once the pressure is on I can't seem to function properly. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get a few updates when I'm at my aunt's house. But I wish you all a good summer, and happy wishes for whatever else. Till' I get back... Adios.  
  
Valley-Gurl101 


End file.
